marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Millicent Collins (Earth-616)
Misty Collins (niece); Mill Collins (niece); Evelyn (aunt); Lily (cousin); Dee-Dee (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 137 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Model, businesswoman | Education = High school, some college | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Sleepy Gap, Kansas | Creators = Ruth Atkinson | First = Millie the Model #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Golden Age Millie Collins worked as a model for the Hanover Modeling Agency in New York City, where her boyfriend Clicker Holbrook worked as a photographer. Her best friend was Toni Turner, and redheaded model Chili Storm was her friendly nemesis. At a promotional event for a new perfume, Millie donned a "Blonde Phantom" costume. Silver Age Millie continued to work as a model and also attended the wedding of Reed and Sue Richards. Bronze Age Millie opened her own model agency, called "Glamour Girls Inc.". She was visited in her Manhattan office by her old friend Hellcat. Hellcat entered the office in full costume and greeted Millie. Millie failed to recognize her, though she found Hellcat's voice familiar. Hellcat took off her cowl and revealed herself as Patsy Walker. She entrusted Millie with her secret identity, but asked her to not reveal it to others. Millie had a business offer for Patsy. She wanted her old friend to return to modeling and start working for her. She promised Patsy that as a model she could travel the world and meet great people. Patsy turned down the offer, as she had changed a lot since her days as a model. She no longer felt as innocent and ambitious as she once was. In reply, Millie prided herself of being the head of her own, wonderful modeling empire. In her own words, Millie's ambition had paid off. Modern Age Millie reappeared in the 1980s as a matronly ex-model, now running a modelling agency of her own. Her clients have included Dazzler, Hellcat, and She-Hulk. During the 2000s, she was again a model for Hanover, taking part in photoshoots with her friends Chili Storm, Patsy Walker, Jill Jerold and Toni Turner. Millie was briefly imprisoned after finding a gun by a shot photographer, leading her to investigate the crime while also being targeted by thugs. It turned out to be the work of a painter who was the dead man's ex-girlfriend. Millie and Toni were later contacted by Hawkeye as he sought information on a missing person of interest. | Powers = | Abilities = Talented model, actress, and business executive; she has demonstrated reasonable fighting ability on occasion. In her prime, her beauty could drive almost any man to distraction. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Models Category:Patsy Walker Characters Category:Collins Family